Carbon nanotubes have been demonstrated to achieve good electron field emission. However, in the prior art, the carbon nanotubes are deposited on the cathode in disorganized positions. FIG. 1 illustrates such a cathode 100 with a substrate 101 and an electrode 102. Illustrated are carbon nanotubes 103 deposited on electrode 102 in such disorganized positions. As a result of the random organization of the carbon nanotube fibers, the efficiency of the electron emission is impacted to be less than possible.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method of aligning such carbon nanotubes to improve the efficiency of the electron emission therefrom.